the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Going to El Flamboyan
What is it? El Flamboyan is a Puerto Rican-Chinese, casual, fusion restaurant that features delicious, made-to-order dishes with high-quality ingredients. It was established in 1998 and is located in the Southchase-Orlando area at 12141 South Orange Blossom Trail. It occupies the corner of the Southchase Publix Plaza that is next to a beautiful lake that is home to a growing family of ducks. Walking In Upon walking through the doors of our establishment, customers can expect to be greeted by our front-of-house staff or manager with the warm question, "Hello, how are you?" Most people respond with a simple "Good, thanks" or "I'm good. How 'bout you?" If you don't answer, don't worry--we won't hold it against you. We have heard some pretty unique responses over the years, too. As long as you feel welcome to our space, we are happy to serve you. Ordering (For online menu, visit here: https://elflamboyanorlando.com/files/Menu.pdf) Dine-In: ' # All orders are taken at the counter with our cashiers. There is usually only one line, but at our peak hours, another employee or our manager will jump into action and open the second line. If this happens, then whoever opens that line will make sure you are aware of it, hoping to provide you with quicker service. # Laminated, landscape-oriented menus are available at the counter-top adjacent to our cashiers' counter. We give you the options of reading our text-only menu or flipping through a binder of professionally photographed images of over 80 items. There are three binders available, and you can always share it with a friend! If all of these are currently being used, then you can ask a cashier for a take-out menu that's also printable from our website, https://elflamboyanorlando.com/. # When ordering, we prefer that you order in English. If, however, you have a strong preference for ordering in a different language, we are able to take your order in Spanish, Mandarin, and Cantonese. Note that not all employees are trained in all three languages, but we require all cashiers to be able to communicate our menu in English and Spanish. # After you pay for your order at the cash register, then you may be handed your silverware and any fountain drinks you purchased. Unless the soda fountain is throwing a tantrum, as it does sometimes, we ask that you kindly wait for your fountain drink so that you can enjoy it as soon as possible. '''To-Go (Takeout): ' # Follow steps 1-3 from the previous subsection, "'''Dine-In" and then read on to the next step below. Note that during step 3, we will ask for your name. You can give us just your first name or nickname, as we will use this information to call you back up to the counter once your order is ready. # After you pay for your order at the cash register, you have two options: wait inside the restaurant for your order or leave for the estimated time it’ll take for your order to be completed and then come back. #* If you choose to wait inside the restaurant, please feel free to: #** Sit at any table or at the counter #** Stand by the counter or near the beverage coolers #** Use our restrooms #** Watch the TV located above the beverage coolers #* If you choose to leave and come back, people commonly: #** Run a quick errand #** Wait inside their cars #** Walk to Publix, just four suites away from our restaurant and located in the same plaza #** Stand/walk around outside the perimeter of our restaurant or visit the duck family at the neighboring lake # If you’re inside the restaurant when your order is complete, we will call your name and have your food ready at the counter. Simply walk back up to the counter, pick up your delicious meal, and have a nice day! # If you’re not inside the restaurant when your order is complete, we will place your order on our steamer so that your food stays warm while it waits for you. When you’re back at the restaurant, come up to the counter and tell us your name (maybe also your order if someone else has a takeout order under the same name). # You can still enjoy your meal inside our restaurant. Just check with us to see if we packed plasticware for you and then take a seat anywhere in the dining room. When you’re done eating, we ask that you dispose of any trash into the garbage unit next to the side door. Pick-up (ordering by phone): ''' # Review our menu at https://elflamboyanorlando.com/files/Menu.pdf. # Call our number 407-857-8008. If this is your first time calling, we will ask for your name (just your first or your nickname is fine). Next time you call, your name and number will have been saved into our database, so we may only need to confirm the name that was previously given to us. Sometimes, however, the phone number will not automatically appear on our computer screen. In these rare cases, please be patient with us while we ask you to give us your phone number as well. # Our staff will then ask, "What would you like today?" Or, "What can I get for you today?" If you have any questions about the menu or would like recommendations, feel free to ask us! Every employee has eaten some of our restaurant's dishes and will be able to provide you with a choice to your liking. See '''Dine-In Step 3 for more on which languages we are able to accommodate. # Most orders will be completed between 10 to 30 minutes, depending on the traffic in our restaurant at the time and the size of your order. If you'd like an estimation of the amount of time your order will take, please ask us if we neglected to tell you before hanging up. When you arrive, just say, "Hi, I'm picking up for (insert order name here)." Sometimes, we will have multiple orders under the same name, so if you can provide us with the phone number or list some of the items in your order, we would appreciate your help in serving you the correct order. # Since we do not take payments over the phone, you will need to bring your method of payment--cash, credit card, or debit card--with you when your pick up your order. Seating At El Flamboyan, customers have the freedom to sit at any table they like. In the picture below, each black rectangle and the black circle represent the shape of our dining tables and their relative positions. The red circles represent chairs. Note that this is not drawn to scale. While Eating & After Eating While you enjoy our delicious food, there are a few other things in our restaurant to help make your dining experience more enjoyable. You can watch TV (located atop our beverage coolers), listen to the radio (which plays family-friendly songs), or look outside, as every table has a view. The doors into our restaurant and the space between them are glass, which allows you to enjoy all of the scenery that our real estate has to offer, such as our famous neighboring lake, home to cute families of duck and geese. After you finish your meal, our staff may come back to your table to pick up your finished dishes. Otherwise, feel free to leave your dishes at the table. If you feel inclined, then you may also place your dishes directly into our bus bin, located in our dining room next to our side door.